reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Missions in Redemption
Format This is for the main missions I presume? If so, it might be better to divide it into the three sections of the game (New Austin, Nuevo Paraiso, and West Elizabeth), provided all missions are ordered spatially as well as chronologically. Then, the missions could be added when the game comes out. Ppppaaaauuuullll 23:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it is for the main plot of the game. Ausir(talk) 23:17, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Mission names If you want I could fill in all of the mission names for you? I'll work on adding other things afterwards. The New Austin missions are up I put them in order on the list aswell. When I get back I will put up the Next Chapter's missions. http://i472.photobucket.com/albums/rr81/Sim97/Nightmarebeforechristmas.jpg 11:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Dialogue I noticed that the walkthroughs didnt have dialogue. I noticed the dialogue on Grand Theft wiki and I think it would be good to add dialogue to the mission pages. This is merely a suggestion and I understand if the request is denied. Gerry Spring 11:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) We're working on that one....--Blaff 60 16:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Previous and Next I also should suggest changing the format from "Previous and Next" to "Unlocked By and Unlocks" because theres no real previous mission and no real next mission since some missions are done before others and sometimes you have 3 missions available at once. Gerry Spring 11:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I did some work on it anyway, check it out and see if it flows correctly. Keep in mind that didn't list every mission available at all times because it would just get too cluttered. I ran under the assumption the player would run a mission strand from beginning to end. As such, you will be taken to mission pages that you need to complete before others when the need arises. :I'm sure it isn't perfect, which is why I'm hoping some one can test it for me... :--JackFrost23 23:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::IMO the best way to do it is to have "Unlocked by" and "Unlocks" rather than previous and next since the missions don't follow a linear path yet all missions are unlocked by completing another. The missions follow the same format as GTA and that's the way it's done on that wiki.. which seems to be the best way to do it. --MOB-4-Life 00:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Huh. Lemme go look at the way GTA does it and I'll see what I can do... --JackFrost23 01:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) 100% guide Is it necessary to have a 100% checklist on this page, as there is already an article for the 100% completition achievement, maybe a link to that page would be better.Signapur 15:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Possible. Putting is still on hold, there would be opinions after that.--Blaff 60 16:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've always kinda liked it there as a quick reference guide to 100% completion, especially now that I and others have added tons of links to it taking the reader all over the wiki. The page devoted to 100% completion has far more details and so it should be linked, obviously, but I still like the little reference guide at the end of missions. :Perhaps it could be streamlined into one of those hideable boxes like Characters and Locations have. Then it could be tacked onto the bottom of any article having to do with 100% Completion but wouldn't show until the reader chose to unhide it. --JackFrost23 16:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : Two reasons why I think it should just be a link:- :# Having the same info in two places means having to update both when it changes. This means:- :## More work for the editors. :## One gets updated, and the other doesn't, then the two list disagree with each other which will confuse readers. :# This page is called "Missions in Redemption", and not everything in that list is technically a "mission". : There's still something not right about it, as I have a 0.25% from somewhere, and there's nothing on that list which would account for that. : Arguably it shouldn't really be on the page at all - there's already a link in Template:RDR. So I'm gonna remove it until someone can justify its existence. - Aya42 14:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT:Uh, I guess there'll be no discussion about it then, eh? Well, I still think the guide was handy, and could've been streamlined so it didn't need to be updated when the pages themselves were... But I'm working on something else to rectify the situation and so this is a moot point anyway. -JackFrost23 10:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Honor I had a question. If you replay a mission, will it still reward you with honor? :When you replay a mission, the replay is completely separate from your saved game. In other words, it's just for the fun of replaying it (and trying to get a gold medal for it), it doesn't affect your main game in terms of Honor or anything else. :2ks4 (talk) 04:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) About those Quotation Marks... Before anything else, does it really have to/necessary to put quotation marks on those mission names? To be fair, it's a bit messy and unclean to look at. ~ Blaff 60 Talk Mission Tree I have created a tree with a layout of all the missions at User:Crazycaveman/Mission Tree. I did my best to show which missions are required before other missions, but I know I've missed some, especially in the New Austin chapter, since there are so many missions to put in. I might change the layout to attempt to show it better. Please feel free to offer and make suggestions. Crazycaveman (talk) 14:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Added to Missions in Redemption/Tree. Crazycaveman (talk) 18:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC)